hightowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Pieśni i ballady
Pieśni lady Dalii Alysanne - pieśń o Dobrej Królowej Alysanne Targaryen, żonie króla Jaehaerysa. Alysanne przeszła do historii jako królowa, która zaciekle walczyła o swoich poddanych. Kochała swoich poddanych, a lud kochał ją. Szczodra, łaskawa, wspierająca ubogich i kobiety. Zniosła między innymi prawo pierwszej nocy. Jej śmierć opłakiwało wszystkie Siedem Królestw. Dawna smoczyca Alysanne, Srebrnoskrzydła, jest jednym z ostatnich żyjących smoków. Alysanne była babką króla Viserysa I, jego brata Księcia Łotra Daemona oraz Aemmy Arryn (pierwszej żony Viserysa). Dalia z pewnością głęboko utożsamia się z Alysanne i traktuje ją jako wzór do naśladowania. Wieczny Ogień - pieśń skomponowana przez 17 letnią Dalię jako prezent ślubny dla rodziny Hightowerów. Wykonana po raz pierwszy podczas jej wesela z ser Bevanem Hightowerem. Lord Otton Hightower był tak oczarowany pieśnią, że nakazał się jej nauczyć wszystkim minstrelom w Starym Mieście. Wciąż uważa się jednak, że nikt nie jest w stanie zaśpiewać Wiecznego Ognia tak, jak lady Dalia. Ci, którzy gościli na weselu Bevana i Dalii twierdzą wręcz, że nawet sama Dalia nigdy potem nie zaśpiewała tej pieśni tak wspaniale jak wtedy. Ogień co płonie w twoich dłoniach Iskra w źrenicy nim umysł zaśnie Skrzesa koronę na twych skroniach Ogień co nigdy nie zagaśnie '' ''Ogień co tli się wciąż w ciemności Lampa co wiecznej prawdy strzeże Żagiew rzucona na stos miłości Ogień płonący w niezłomnej wierze '' ''Ogień co płonie lecz nie spala Żar, który parzy ku przestrodze Płomień co łez popioły scala Ogień co światłem na twej drodze Jezioro - pieśń napisana po Bitwie Nad Jeziorem, nazywanej również Karmieniem Ryb, w której połączone siły Redwyne'ów, lordów Dorzecza oraz sił z północy dowodzonych przez lorda Dustina zepchnęły otoczone oddziały Zielonych w wody Oka Boga. Utonęły wtedy tysiące żołnierzy, w tym dowodzący siłami Zielonych mąż Dalii Bevan oraz jej syn Eryk. Podczas bitwy zaginął też rodowy valyriański miecz rodziny Hightowerów - Czujność. Pieśń odzwierciedla osobistą stratę Dalii i tęsknotę za bliskimi. Często śpiewana przez weteranów, którzy uszli z tej bitwy z życiem, oraz przez chorążych Hightowerów, którzy nad wodami Jeziora stracili ojców, synów i braci. Pieśni Falstana Pieśni Aemmy Hymn do Matki - pieśń religijna tradycyjnie śpiewana przez kobiety modlące się o życie i zdrowie bliskich podczas wojen. Gentle Mother, font of mercy, Save our sons from war, we pray. Stay the swords and stay the arrows, Let them know a better day. Gentle Mother, strength of women, Help our daughters through this fray. Soothe the wrath and tame the fury, Teach us all a kinder way. Kołysanka Siedmiu - prosta kołysanka, którą Alton śpiewał córce, gdy była małą dziewczynką. The Father's face is stern and strong, he sits and judges right from wrong. He weighs our lives, the short and long, and loves the little children. The Mother gives the gift of life, and watches over every wife. Her gentle smile ends all strife, and she loves her little children. '' ''The Warrior stands before the foe, protecting us where e'er we go. With sword and shield and spear and bow, he guards the little children. The Crone is very wise and old, and sees our fates as they unfold. She lifts her lamp of shining gold to lead the little children. The Smith, he labors day and night, to put the world of men to right. With hammer, plow, and fire bright, he builds for little children. The Maiden dances through the sky, she lives in every lover's sigh. Her smiles teach the birds to fly, and gives dreams to little children. '' ''The Seven Gods who made us all, are listening if we should call. So close your eyes, you shall not fall, they see you, little children.